Masks
by sunlightstars
Summary: She wears a mask, so does he. They're more alike than they think. She doesn't want to let anyone in, yet he wants to know everything about her.
1. The Beginning(extra updated)

**I own only my ideas.**

 **A\N: Hello my lovely readers(if I even get readers for this story)! This may not be my first fanfic, but it is my first AU fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. I mean the idea just popped into my head one day and I decided I should give it a go at it. I'm really sorry if this is horrible. I'm going to try making a little game out of this. I've seen it done before. I'll explain at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, here's chapter one.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning** **Tris POV**

 _I can't believe we've made it this far. We've made it to a safe place. After all the weeks spent trying to get out, we've finally made it. Outside that wall that imprisoned us for so long. I look around me at the green meadow we are in. It's peaceful. We've made it. We're safe….._

"And they all lived happily ever after. Whoop-te-do." I crumple the paper in my hands and attempt to throw it in the trash but that's when Christina just decides to come in my room.

"Violent much?" She looks at me with mock hurt. I'm just not in the mood and end up glaring at her. "Whoa. Looks like someone is having a day." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry Christina. It's just I can't figure out a good way to end this one "

"I'm surprised you've kept it up this long. If it was me, I'd've given up by now."

"Believe me, I've thought of it. I just can't though. Maybe if this was a new one, but I can't just stop a series on a cliff hanger. I mean a lot of people are counting on this book. Plus, I've already got a great idea for the next one."

"How many are you planning on writing for this series?"

"I really don't know. I mean this one's my third book and maybe I'll write the fourth one then some prequels or something. Maybe have one that shows where the characters are in 10 years or such." It's just so stressful and people don't even realize that. They think that authors know exactly what to write at all times and that we don't ever run out if ideas.

"And then again, I can see why you haven't just given up on your books yet. I mean #1 New York Times Bestseller list? Damn girl. You don't even need this shitty apartment." Christina tends to over exaggerate but I'm not sure that she realizes it with this.

"Christina. It's not that simple. I don't make as much money as you think I do."

"Oh really? How much do you make an hour?" I know what she's doing and I hate it.

"About $26.42"

"Week?"

"Around $1,479.52"

"Month?"

"Around $5,918.08"

"Year?"

"Close to $71,016.96" I tell her sheepishly.

"Exactly. Plus you work at the bar. Plus you do "shows" or whatever the hell you call them."

"Ok yea. I see your point. But you make the "shows", as you call them, sound so inappropriate. They're only supposed to help people get through some tuff shit in their lives and help them realize that nobody's perfect." I myself have gone through a lot. Not that I'm complaining. That stuff has made me who I am today. "Oh. And speaking of New York, I have to go as soon as I get this book done and I have to get it done fast because my editor is expecting at least a day or two to look it over before the Publisher meeting thing and lunch thing." I hate the meetings but I'd have to say I hate the lunches more.

"Oh well, have fun with you professional friends." Christina tells me mockingly. She knows I hate going to those things and I just roll my eyes at her.

"Yea, whatever."

"Christina!"

"What?"

"Are you going to take a shower first or am I?" I walk into the kitchen, where she's at, so we aren't yelling across the apartment and disturbing the people next door. She turns to look at me.

"You are. You take forever and then it gives me a chance to pick out something for you to wear." I groan.

"Nothing showy!" I yell back to her as I'm walking down the hall again. Christina always picks out the worst cloths. Everything shows way too much skin. Well, then again, if I want good tips I have to be flirty. Something that annoys me about my, second, job.

I shower and dry off. Then I put the towel around my body and walk to my room. When I get there I see white booty shorts and a black crop top.

"No. No. Nope. Not gonna happen." I switch the shorts Christina got out for me with some plain black gym shorts. Like the ones you'd wear for middle school volleyball because you weren't allowed to wear spandex. The shorts are still pretty short but they don't show things I don't want anyone seeing or questioning me about. I decide to keep the black crop top Christina put out for me as it's not extremely short. I brush and put my hair into a loose ponytail and put on my black and white converse. Then I walk into the hallway where I see Christina putting her hair up.

"Well, it was worth a try." I laugh at her statement and hopeless expression.

"Come on Christina. We need to get to work."

"No. Nu uh. You are not wearing a black shirt and black shorts. You'll blend in!" She goes back to my room and comes out with, instead and light-ish blue crop top. "Here. It will compliment your eyes." I roll my eyes at her statement and follow her out the door.

Now the Pit is one of the few bars in Chicago that is semi-nice. Well it's nice for a bar that is. Most of the other bars I've gone to here, which is very few as I don't drink much, are filthy and have no rules or regulations. Which can be a pretty big problem. Actually, I've seen a lot of those bars get shut down recently.

Christina and I work behind the semi circle bar as bartenders, as Lyn and Marlene work as sort of like waitresses, attending to the people that decide to sit at tables or booths.

Christina and I have a system going which is something that's extremely important and helpful when the bar is packed. Christina works half the bar and I work the other. If one of us has more people, we help the other out. It's just plain common sense. When there isn't a lot of people at the bar, so basically any other day besides Fridays, Saturdays, and game days, we work together. Not caring who's section is who's. We'll switch on and off between making drinks and serving them. It's fairly easy. Well as easy as it will get.

I look at the clock and see it's almost closing time. We close at 1 am, so in reality we only end up getting everyone out and actually closing the bar around 1:30am. It's always a struggle getting the few people that are drunk out of their minds to finally start staggering out the door.

I usually work the late shifts anyway because it's easier for me to do when I have meetings in the mornings that usually end up lasting the entire day.

"Hey you got any meetings tomorrow?" Tori, my boss, asks me from across the room as she's trying to get the last few people out.

"Well, um, I was hoping I could maybe have the day off tomorrow as I have to leave for New York in two days."

"Another book meeting?"

"Well this time I have to meet with my publisher, agent, editor, and a few others."

"You and your books." Tori jokingly tells me exasperatedly.

 _"Life is a book full of blank pages, you write the story as you go._ "

"Ooo, what kind of philosopher is that quote from?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not philosophy I can tell you that. It's just a quote that I like."

"Yea, yea, yea. Anyway, yes. You can have the day off tomorrow. Just make sure you stop to see me before you're off to New York."

"Of course I will Tori. There's no need to be so protective. I'm 22 years old." She gives me a look that says 'oh really?'

"You know I always worry about you."

When I first came to Chicago, I didn't have a job. So Tori found me wandering the streets and offered me one. I've been working here ever since I was 20. So yea, I know, not very long. It's a good job. I didn't even know this was where Christina worked when I first accepted the offer. Then when I went to the apartment we shared and told her the news, she squealed, as she always does, and said we needed to celebrate. Of course her way of celebrating something is either going shopping, which she usually makes me get an entirely new wardrobe, or sitting on the couch drinking wine she bribed the employee to let her buy and watching sappy movies.

As Tori gets the last person out I walk to the back to change out of my bar "uniform", which is basically something that has to be flirty and attractive*cue eye roll, and change into my street clothes. I walk out into the main area of the bar and bid Tori a safe and good night.

Before I get too far away from the building I work in at the ungodly hours if the morning, I turn around and look at it. Thinking how much different my life would be if Tori hadn't found me after I had gotten off the plain in a strange new place. New place to me that was.

 **A/N: Hey. So this is chapter one. I'd really appreciate it if you left me reviews and gave me your thoughts.**

 **The little "game" I was talking about was that I'm going to put quotes in each chapter, or at least try to, and whoever can guess the quote and what it's from gets a "shout out" at the beginning of my next chapter.**

 **There was only the quote I put in italics in this chapter. So there's really none to look for.**

 **Thank you for reading my chapter one! Review please! Constructive criticism welcome!** **I** **won't be able to update very frequently but hey, maybe the more reviews I get, the faster I update *wink wink***

 **Bye!**

 **-sunlightstars**

 **(P.S, sorry for such a long authors note)**


	2. Mystery Girl

**_Masks_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Mystery Girl_**

 **Four POV**

It's been a long time. Years actually. Since I've set foot in the United States. Sometimes it makes me wonder why I left. Yea, some people will say the obvious reason. To serve my country, but was that really it? They don't know my past, so they wouldn't know why I had to leave.

After getting off the god forsaken plane my phone beeps. I look down to see a message from Zeke.

 **Zeke: dude. you land yet**

 _Me: Yes, Ezekiel. I just landed._

 **Zeke: don't call me by ma full name bro**

 _Me: Use correct punctuation and grammar._

 **Zeke: whatever**

I shake my head and put my phone away. I go get my bags and stuff from the airport workers then walk outside. It's a nice day in New York. In a few days I'll be heading to Chicago and living with Zeke until I can find a place of my own. I am not looking forward to living with Zeke. I hail a cab and wait for it to pull up on the sidewalk. The driver steps out and takes my suitcase before putting it into the trunk. I open the door and get inside to wait for him.

"Where am I taking ya?" He asks in his New York accent.

"Fairfield Inn." It may be a bit more pricey than the Comfort Inn, but it's a better hotel for how close it is to the LaGuardia Airport.

I never realized how much I missed the stench that is so much of the city until now. The smell of concrete and metal buildings. The different smells from the people walking by, faint coffee, perfume, cologne, sweat. It's much different than the smells I've become accustomed to over the past, almost, six years. And I'm pleased about that. Most people would think that the smells of the city were disgusting. At least those that live outside the city. What the others don't realize is that the smells of the city are much better smells than the war. Where all there is is dirt, smoke, and gunpowder. Barely a break where there isn't.

The taxi driver pulls over a few blocks away and I don't realize why until I see that there's a bunch of cars at a stop light near by becoming the entrance to the hotel.

"Sorry mate. This is as close as I can get ye."

"That's alright sir. How much do I owe you?"

I pay him the respected amount, plus a tip, before getting out of the car and retrieving my suitcase. I walk a little ways on the sidewalk before turning to watch the taxi leave. After the taxi is well out of my sight I turn around and continue walking to the hotel entrance. It's a few blocks and the sun is high in the sky at noon. It's quite hot but I'm used to worse so it doesn't bother me all that much. As I'm walking I look around. It's a little bit different than when I was last here 8 years ago. Some buildings have changed. Some added. During my little day dream I bump into someone and papers go flying.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you with that." I say as I drop the handle if my suitcase and bend down to help the person.

"No you're fine. I wasn't watching where I was going. Besides, there's not much damage done. I keep all my papers stapled together and in a folder just in case something like this might ever happen." the girl says. As I'm handing her her papers back that I've gathered, I look up to see wavy blonde hair. Loose and masking her face from view.

She gathers the rest of the papers and puts them away in the folder she mentioned. I stand up and then hold out my hand for her to take.

"Thank you"

"Of course. It's the least I could do after I knocked them out of your hand in the first place." I reply.

As I look at her face I become enthralled with her eyes. They aren't exactly blue, nor are they really grey. They're more of a mixture of both. A storm really. Storm clouds on the verge of pouring rain. Or clouds right after a storm, clearing out. I can't tell which. There are gold flecks, seeming splattered throughout her irises.

When she looks down I realize my mistake of staring. It's hard to help though. She's beautiful. Not only in her eyes, but the way she carries herself. Damn, what am I even saying. I just met her, I didn't even really meet her. I've just looked at her. But still, there is a cloud of mystery around her.

"So chivalry isn't dead in everyone I see." Her words break me out of my trance that I fell into once again.

"I suppose not."

"Thank you for helping me pick up my papers and also, thank you for your service." I'm startled for a moment until I remember that I'm still wearing my uniform.

"Um…" I scratch the back of my neck, a nervous habit I've noticed I have. I lean toward her slightly and quietly say "I guess I never know what to say to that. Like do I say 'you're welcome'? Or nod my head, or what?" I slightly chuckle.

"I never did either, it's alright. When people said it to me, I never really said anything." She smiles and I can't help but be even more intrigued by the women standing in front of me, who's so mysterious. "Anyway, I need to be going. Thank you again."

"Wait!" I call after her. "What's your name?" She frowns a little and casts her gaze to the cement of the sidewalk.

"Believe me. You don't want to get to know me. It would be better if you didn't. For you." Then she gets lost in the crowd and disappears from my sight.

What is her story? I can't help but wonder.

Did she serve in the military? Why did I never see her if she did? Will I ever see her again? What did she mean by I don't want to get to know her, that it'd be easier? On my part? I walk the rest of the distance to the hotel with all these questions buzzing through my head.

Who is she?

 ** _A/N: hey readers! Another chapter. I know it's long overdue and quite short for how long it's been since I've posted. My life has just been pretty busy. There aren't any quotes in this chapter and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to work them into this story. It's hard to find the right ones for what I'm writing. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave some comments please!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _-sunlightstars_**


	3. Drowning Eyes

**A/N: Hey readers! My life has been pretty busy lately. If you couldn't tell since I haven't updated in a while. I won't point any fingers or name any names, but when you review telling me to update faster, it's not gonna happen. I update and write when I can. I'm so busy this summer, like damn. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter…**

 **Drowning Eyes**

 **Tris POV**

Blue eyes. Deep blue eyes. Enough to penetrate into your soul. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I can't get those eyes out of my head. It makes me wonder who he is…

"-think? Ms. Prior?" I look up and feel a blush grow on my neck and begin to crawl up to my cheeks.

"Ahem- sorry. What were you asking?"

"We were asking about what you thought of these designs for the cover of your newest book."

I look them over closely. Then up at the people sitting around me.

"Where's Logan?"

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"Where is the artist who designed these? I'll go over the drawings when the artist is present. The book release can wait for that. I will not make any decisions until then."

"Alright. Any other concerns?" They really get on my nerves. With their posh attitudes and rich ways. I doubt they've ever known real struggle, other than deciding which wine to get for what occasion. Then again, it doesn't really matter what I think.

"No. Thank you. I think that's it for now." I watch as they begin to relax back into their rich attitudes. I watch for a while as they sip their expensive wine and eat their expensive salads or steaks, making sure not to get a drop or dribble on their expensive clothes. "I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me, I have some work to get done and I think I'd be better able to concentrate in my hotel room. Thank you for this little lunch get together." With that I get up and retrieve my things before heading towards the door.

"Drew, wait!" I turn around and see my agent quickly closing the distance I've made between me and the table, quickly remembering I usually have everyone call me by my added middle name.

"Hey Matthew. What's up?" I ask him ditching the formal language mostly.

"I saw you make your escape and figured it was a good idea to make mine as well."

"Ah right. I can't believe them. It's only 2 and they're already beginning to get drunk. Not to mention the lengths of those stupid meetings when we literally only talk about actual material for maybe 45 minutes. The meeting started at 10am. It's 2!" We laugh for a while as we continue walking. Matt is understandable of my crappy humor and brash comments.

We continue to walk around New York until we reach the crossroads between my direction and his. Since he lives in New York, he has an apartment closer to the office. I don't need to stay in New York that often, but I do own an apartment and stay there when I do come. Vacation or work. A vacation to New York doesn't seem all that grand, and it isn't not really, but it's enough for me. My apartment isn't as close to our main office/ workplace because I like to walk a lot and always take the longer routes.

"Ya know what? It's only 4:30. I think I'll head to the workplace to see if Logan is in or anything. Or just see if I have any messages since I last came." I tell Matthew as we continue on our way together. As we are walking I look around us at the peaceful chaos that is New York. Most people wouldn't describe it that way, but I'm not most people.

"Here we are. Are you coming up Matthew?"

"I think I will. Just to make sure my office is locked and everything."

We walk into the building and get on the elevator as the doors open and the crappy music starts. It's not a long way up. Just a few floors. When we get to our floor I see that Logan is there through the glass walls that separates the hallway from his design office.

"Hey Logan! It's good to see you. I didn't know if you'd be here or not. How have you been?"

"Oh hey! I've been good. Still working at the science museum and Brian is doing good too. I've actually got to meet him for dinner right now so I'll see you later. How long are you staying in New York for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you later though." I watch as he leaves before going to Matthews office where he hid away to. Giving me time to talk to Logan without interrupting.

"Hey. Um… Drew. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok. What's up? Is something wrong or anything?"

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong. I just- I" I wait patiently as Matthew tries to form what he wants to say. He's never been the most open about things. "I like you. I know it's wrong to like your boss but I do…"

"Matthew.… You're fine. I don't really feel the same way, but you're ok. Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to fire you or anything" I try some humor to break the I've a little and get a small laugh out of him.

"I understand. I hope I didn't change anything between us."

"Definitely not."

"Alright. Good. Shall I walk you out?"

"Of course kind sir." I take his arm as we laugh off the awkwardness of before and head out of the building , eventually going our separate ways.

"Alright. I probably won't have time to see you guys before I leave so goodbye for now. I'll see you guys later."

I walk my separate way and as I'm walking to my apartment I see a gym that has recently opened and decide that I'll go to my apartment and get a change of clothes and come back. It's still early in the day.

—

I am using a punching bag when I hear it. A snicker and heavy breathing matched with heavy footsteps.

"If it isn't little Beatrice Prior. My you've filled out a bit. It's nice. I like it" I recognize that voice. I would anywhere. I turn around and am met with a menacing sneer.

"What do you want Eric?" I spit his name and watch as he inches closer.

"I want to see that beautiful face of yours again. I want to kiss you and hold you." He tries to grab for me but I step back. "Won't you let me?"

"No. I won't"

"Well why not?" His temper is rising and so is his voice.

"Because you're a sick bastard!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. No one talks to my friend that way." Peter. Great.

"Or what?" I turn to him, challenging him. Bad idea Tris. Run. Get out of there. Run.

I ignore my own thoughts to see the two men standing in front of me. Bad memories begin to surface but I'm stronger now. I can stand up to them…hopefully.

Before I register what's happening I'm being shoved against a wall- trapped.

I should've ran.

My head bangs against the wall and my vision goes blurry for a few seconds. I feel fingernails digging into the exposed skin on my hips where my shirt has lifted slightly. Hand prints likely being embossed on my skin in the form of a bruise. Someplace easy to cover though. In the moment that I forget there are two people I spit into my attackers face, briefly distracting him, before being grabbed around the middle by Peter in my short lived burst of energy, thinking I was free.

Peter slams me against the ground, efficiently bruising my back most likely. Then he punches me in the face effectively giving me a bloody nose and takes his chance to get off me, just to be replaced by Eric sitting on my stomach.

Peter holds my hands above my head while Eric grabs me around the throat, choking me and cutting off my air supply.

My vision starts to go black at the edges.

This is it. This is when they are finally going to succeed in killing me. There are no witnesses around. They could just say they walked in and found me like this.

I feel something cold and sharp against my neck.

"Remember this bitch?" Eric maniacally laughs. "We had so much fun didn't we. You and me. And sometimes I invited Peter along for the ride." Another short stop for laughing and a breath of air next to my ear. Taunting me. "I see your scars haven't faded completely away yet. Maybe we can make them more visible…and deeper." This is how I'm going to end.

I can hear a belt being undone, then a zipper. No. This isn't going to happen again. I begin to thrash as hard and as much as I can. He won't do this to me again. Eric momentarily let's go of my neck to readjust himself. He grabs hold of my arms and places his knees on them before grabbing my neck once again. Harder this time. My vision starts to go black at the edges once more, well that of it that I had momentarily regained.

I feel like I'm floating. Like I'm weightless, a sure sign I'll pass out soon. Good. At least I won't have to be awake for the horror to come. He slaps me. Seeing my eyes roll back.

Commotion.

I can breath again.

I'm coughing up some blood.

I'm on my side.

Someone is standing above a sprawled out Eric.

Peter is sitting there shocked. Eyes wide.

I'm helped to a sitting position. Then to a chair.

I'm hunched over and bleeding.

My body stings.

And aches.

"Are you alright?" A voice laced with concern. Male.

Shocked. My eyes grow wide. Male

I'm to my feet in seconds in a loose defensive stance, much to my body's protests. I begin to sway a little, then he has me, this mystery man, and carries me back to the chair.

"Hey. You shouldn't have stood up so fast." I shove his hands away from me.

"I can handle myself." I spit at him. My vision has slowly been returning to me.

"I could definitely see that when you were being choked." The mystery guy tells me sarcastically.

As my vision clears further I look up, just for my eyes to grow wide once again from what I'm seeing. It's the man from the sidewalk. Great.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Thank you for helping me." I tell this… soldier boy, is what I'll call him, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I can tell he notices it too.

"My pleasure." He replies.

I watch as he stands up and goes to get me water. I don't need this. He hands me the glass then puts is hand on the side of my face to make me look at him, accessing the damage done.

"You're going to have some cuts on your face as well as some bruises for a little while. You're neck looks bad but not as bad as it could've been."

"I know that." I keep my voice clipped so he knows of my annoyance. He rolls his eyes slightly but not slightly enough for me not to notice.

"This has happened before hasn't it. You knew those guys didn't you." They are our more as statements than questions.

"Look. I'm fine. Just don't tell the police or anything. It doesn't matter." I say as I turn and start for the door.

"How do I know they won't come after you again? Who were they?" He asks after me.

"You don't need to worry about me. Just forget everything that happened today. Goodbye." I leave before he can say anything and don't turn back.

3:30pm the next day

I get off the plane and text Tori and Christina that I landed and am just going to take a cab back. I also text Tori that I will be at work tonight. I get a reply from both of them before walking out the airport doors.

I hail a cab and put my duffle bag in the back seat next to me before telling the cab driver my desired location. It takes about 15 min to get to Christina's and my apartment building from the airport. I take the time to look out the window and watch the different buildings pass by.

As soon as the cab stops I pay the driver as well as thank him before getting out and walking up the stairs to get into the building. Our apartment is on the third floor and I wait for the elevator doors to open when I spot Will walking up the steps. The doors open before he gets into the building so I hold the doors for him, knowing he's here to see Chris before we have to go to work.

"Oh hey Tris. Thanks for holding the doors for me." He says once he's in the elevator next to me.

"Yea no problem." He looks down at my bag then back at me.

"You went to NY right?"

"Yea"

"So I have an old friend that's going to move in with me for a while before he can find his own place. He was in the military and I was wondering if I took him to the bar if you could give him a discount or something?" Will asks me tentatively while we wait in the elevator.

"Yea. We still do the military discounts. Just make sure you bring him to my area. When does he come?"

"Well he's coming tonight but he probably won't want to go out anywhere until tomorrow night."

"Well I work both nights." I assure him.

Just then the elevator stops it assent and the doors open. Will allows me to get out before him like a gentlemen then we both head to my apartment.

When I unlock the door, Will standing patiently next to me, Christina is in the kitchen making a sandwich for lunch. After the door closes she turns to look at me.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Oh Chris, as candor as ever.

"I had a run in with Eric and Peter." I say with a wave of my hand, dismissing it.

"What happened?" Chris once again demands.

"They had me pinned down, someone came and helped me. They won't say anything though."

"Who was this someone?" This time it's Will that asks the question.

"It was a guy that had bumped into me on the sidewalk earlier yesterday. He happened to be going to the gym." Chris seems to cringe at my disinterest in my alliant.

"What did he look like?!"

"Chris, leave her alone. She's probably tired." Will says, coming to my rescue.

I give him a look of thanks before turning to head to my room.

Don't get me wrong, I love Chris. Sometimes she can just be a bit pushy.

I've known Christina and Will since elementary school. We've been best friends since we met in pre-school. Chris and Wills friendship just happened to bloom into something bigger. They started dating around junior year and have been together since.

We have all had our rough patches in life and we've all been there for each other no matter what.

After laying on my bed and eventually falling asleep for two hours, I get up to take my shower before work.

When I go to the living room I'm not surprised to see Christina and Will curled up together on the couch.

I shake my head.

I don't see why they just don't go to Christina's room or something.

I turn out of the room and go back down the hall to the bathroom.

I turn the hot water on in the shower and steam begins to ever so slowly creep it's way onto the mirror. I make quick work of undoing the haphazard messy bun a top my head, allowing my hair to tumble down my back. I meet my eyes in the mirror after grabbing the brush and begin running it through my hair, getting any tangles out.

After brushing out my hair I undress, not daring to look at my body in the mirror. I get into the shower, letting the water soak my hair so it's heavy on my head before massaging shampoo into it. After putting soap in my hair I reach for the body wash, looking down at my arm, seeing the scars that haven't quite faded.

They probably never will.

Who would ever want someone that has a body riddled with scars? Self inflicted or not.

I lather the soap on my body, temporarily covering all the scars from view.

Disgusting.

That's what I am.

I rinse the soap out of my hair before putting conditioner into it and combing it through with my fingers.

After I'm all rinsed off I turn the water off and step out of the shower to dry off. I have a few hours before work so I don't bother blow drying my hair and instead letting it air dry into its natural waves.

When I get to my room I look through my clothes to find my work shirt and a pair of shorts to go with it. Knowing Christina she won't let me leave the apartment in my long sleeve shirt so I just save the trouble and put the crop top on. It comes about 3 inches above the waist of my jean shorts. Looking at the time I fix my hair and put my shoes on before waking Will and Christina up.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened? And what about this mystery guy? What's he about?" We had just gotten to work and were wiping down the bar counter when Chris decided to bombarde me with questions once again. Unfortunately I don't have Will to save me this time.

"There isn't much to say. Basically I went to the gym and Eric and Peter caught me off guard. The guys came and helped. I don't expect to see him again." It's the truth. I don't.

"But was he hot?"

"Chris!" I exclaim laughing at her.

"Well?!"

"Yes. We was nice looking." We both laugh and begin our shift as people start coming in.

Eventually Will gets off work and comes to have a few drinks and wait for our shift to end to take Chris to his place.

"Hey Tris. So my buddy is coming tonight. I have him directions and he should be here soon." Will tells me after seeing Christina.

"Ok. Sounds good."

It's a little while before Will tells me that his friend just got into the parking lot and goes to meet him. I'm wiping down my counter again and taking someone's drink order when the man sits down a few seats down.

I recognize him.

It's the guy who helped me. He probably saved more than helped.

I clear my throat and walk up to him after giving the other man his drink.

"Hello. What would you like?" He looks at me and I'm reminded of the intensity in his eyes.

"I'll have a jack and coke on the rocks please. I'd also like to open a tab if that's alright."

"Certainly. I'll have that drink for you in a moment."

I turn away and begin making his simple drink. It doesn't seem as though he recognizes me. Which is good. I hand him his drink and attend to other people at the bar all the while glancing at him now and again and getting him another drink when he asks.

"Hello little lady." Great. Smile. Just smile. I turn to the man trying to get my attention.

"Would you like another drink?" I ask as politely as I can. He's clearly drunk and what he needs is to leave.

"I'd like something other than a drink." He smirks, thinking he's smooth. He's disgusting.

"Sir, I think you need to go home. You're drunk." I wave to Al, our bouncer.

Before he can get over to me, the man has grabbed the back of my neck, forcing my head closer to him. I'm fighting him and the next thing I know he's no longer touching me. He's now on the ground and I turn to see it's the man I met in New York that helped me once again. Al comes to get the unconscious man and call a cab for him.

"Thank you." I tell the man.

"No one should touch a woman like that." He replies to me.

I nod and give him a slight smile before dragging myself out of his drowning eyes and continuing to work. What am I doing? He's getting in to my head.

"Hey. Do I know you?" He asks me when I return to get him another drink. Shit.

"I don't see why you would. You don't look familiar to me." I try to shrug off the question and am very thankful I had to learn how to lie well.

"No. No I think I do." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Maybe I just have one of those faces. Some people say I do..."

"You're trying to hide something."

I look at him. He knows and I can't really deny it now...

 **A/N: Hey guys. What's new? So this is actually a really long chapter. The reason being is because I was working on it for a long time. I really hope I can continue writing long chapters. I haven't started chapter 4 yet so it will be a while before its up. Have a good night/day!**

 **-sunlightstars**


End file.
